


red lips?

by YOONSONGHEE



Series: sonnets of fluff [12]
Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: Cuties, F/F, Fluff, Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOONSONGHEE/pseuds/YOONSONGHEE
Summary: ryujin tells yeji a joke.
Relationships: Hwang Yeji/Shin Ryujin
Series: sonnets of fluff [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955797
Kudos: 18





	red lips?

**Author's Note:**

> just an announcement if any girls want to kiss ME on the cheek (ᵒʳ ᵉᵛᵉⁿ ˡᶦᵖˢ) i would not be opposed

“hey yeji?”

“yeah ryujin?” yeji looked up from her phone at the other girl who looked concerned, “what’s wrong?”

“you have something on your face.”

“what?” 

yeji jumped in surprise at the kiss on her cheek before looking at ryujin who now had a triumphant look on her face.

“my lips.”


End file.
